Dreams with Darkness
by themostdarkestheart
Summary: Psychic Ace Trainer Ving comes to Alamos Town to search for the Legendary Pokemon Cresselia. However, she also meets the Protector of the town and the Gardens, Darkrai. A horrible accident occurs after which the girl finds that she has fallen in love with the Dark Legendary. RATING M, DO NOT READ IF SQUICKED OUT BY HUMAN x POKEMON SMUT.


**Dreams with Darkness**

 **This fanfic was written by my girlfriend Puschelhuhn ( .com) who gave me the permission to post this on my account here.**

 **It is the story of how her Trainer OC and Darkrai met and fell in love with each other.**

 **The story is rated M for Pokemon x Human sex at the end. Do not read if you are squicked out by that.**

Alamos Town, it looked so bright in the sunlight. It caught Ving's attention thanks to the recent activities. The big fight between Dialga and Palkia, Darkrai interfering. But these aren't the main reasons she decided to put her strongest fighters on her team and pay this place a visit.

Well, Darkrai kind of is a reason. Him living there causes the whole city to suffer from nightmares. So what did they have to do to get through this?

They used Lunar Wings. Meaning someone knows where to find Cresselia. As a Trainer dedicated to catch and train Psychic Types; blame her fight against Johto's elite four Will, she wanted to meet her and catch her. Ving inhaled the pure air in this town and exhaled in a relaxed sigh. All she had to do was find someone who sells these wings, and ask them where they got them. Luckily, finding a salesman wasn't that hard. Her Minccino Levi resting on her shoulder pointed towards the stranger and she walked up, happy to not have encountered Darkrai yet.

To be honest, she despised Dark Types. Sure, she did catch a few, including a Zorua and an Absol, but she still wasn't fond of them.

"Good day, Sir!", she greeted the salesman with her trademark expression, which was a bright smirk. Only when challenge, her smirk faded for a deep scowl. "Good day to you too, stranger! Care to buy a Lunar Wing?" "Just in case, I will have six for my team. But I am more interested in where you got them!" While selling the six Lunar Wings to the white haired female, the salesman spoke up. "Cresselia often visits Alamos Town at night, mostly on New Moon, and gives them to those approaching it. It always shows up in the garden we are proud of", he explained.

Ving gave a nod to him. "Thank you, I'll stay in this town and wait for the next moon, then." "May I ask you what's your business with Cresselia?" The smirk got even brighter, to the point it seemed to be reaching from one ear to the other. "I wanna catch her and add her to my beloved psychic type collection."

It's been a week already and Ving often visited the garden at night. But Cresselia didn't show herself yet. It started to frustrate the young female, especially since she didn't buy herself a Lunar Wing. She didn't want to, though she already suffered from the bad memories turning to nightmares before she went to this place. Sure, she didn't encounter Darkrai yet, but she felt his presence looming in the shadows whenever she was in the garden. As if he was spying, making sure this Trainer wasn't tryin to put any harm to this place he called his home. Sure, the fact how she was sneaking around every night seemed suspicious, but if he would actually approach her, she could tell him her intentions. Yet there are two problems. Firstly, she disliked Dark Types, and seeing a legendary Dark Type in its full glory soaring before her would probably terrify her. Secondly, catching Cresselia did bring some sort of harm, for the salesman being unable to sell more Lunar Wings, which would cause future generations to suffer from his presence again. Yet, it's basically his fault that they are suffering to begin with.

Once again Ving left the hotel room she was residing in, to spend a night in the Garden. And once again, she could feel Darkrai's eyes observing every move she did. It got to the point she almost decided to approach him instead. The lack of sleep started to drive her crazy. Yet she refused to buy a Lunar Wing like everyone else. She wanted to earn one while facing the legendary Psychic Pokemon, only wearing it once she caught her.

Trying to distract herself, the girl put on her headphones, listening to some old-school rock songs, taking a sip from her energy drink, and walked up to the trees. Levi barely managed to stay awake, yawned and showed his disagreement to these all-nighters by gently slapping Ving with his tail.

"Aw, come on Levi, you can sleep all day. It's not my fault you never do that. Want a s-" She stopped mid-sentence, hearing the sound of something rushing between the trees. Maybe it was her. Maybe, she finally had the chance to catch Cresselia. Ving now crouched on the ground, like a spy on a mission and tried to get closer to the source of the sound. Peeking her head through the leaves of a bush, her breath hitched and her eyes widened. Levi growled and raised his tail, ready for a fight.

There it was. The Legendary Pokemon.

"No... no no no no! Shit!", she silently cursed herself, eyes focused on Darkrai soaring above the ground, his back turned to her. Why in the name of Arceus was he there, instead of somewhere faaaar away from her, just watching? She wanted to retreat, but a sudden feeling of fear ran through her body, numbing her lims.

"Minccino!", her Shouldermon growled, trying to make her snap back to reality and either fight or retreat. Fight? Yeah sure. This Bastard could withstand Dialga and Palkia, and this far no Trainer in Alamos Town could defeat him. So why should she, a Trainer focusing on psychic types, be able to withstand him? Well, she did bring her Beedrill Stecher with her. And he was able to Mega Evolve. So she had a small chance.

But Stecher was a very, very aggressive Pokemon. In order to protect and satisfy Ving, this Beedrill would even murder Darkrai. And as much as she feared him, as much as she despised him, she wouldn't want him to die. He did sacrifice himself to protect this garden, and, as she heard, a human girl he was feeling close to. In the meantime, Darkrai slightly turned his head towards the bush the human was hiding in. It was obvious he noticed her presence. Now she had to approach him, and hope to avoid a battle. Gulping, Ving stood up and walked up to the Dark Type Pokemon. Levi scowled deeply and was ready for battle.

"G-good evening... Listen, I don't want to fight you or cause you any harm. I'm just here for-" "Cresselia", the Pokemon interrupted. "H-how did you know that? O-oh!" Darkrai wasn't interrupting her sentence, he was talking to the legendary Psychic Pokemon in front of them. From her hiding spot, she couldn't see that he was facing her. Even more beautiful in nature and up-close, Ving thought as she stared in awe at her. Cresselia looked at Darkrai first, and then at Ving.

Her expression was soft and gentle, like a caring mother watching over her children. Yet, she seemed to be a bit tense at Darkrai's presence. Why shouldn't she? Firstly, he has a natural advantage over her. Secondly, they are natural rivals.

"Cresselia, I beg you to fight me and give me the chance to beat you fair and square, to attempt catching you"; Ving spoke up, showing her awe and respect towards her. Both legendaries threw a look at the trainer, as if they both just have realized why she was here to begin with. "You can't take Cresselia with you, the people of Alamos Town need her wings", Darkrai mentioned, not breaking eye contact. His stare and the deep voice made a shiver run down her spine. "I would send the salesman her wings frequently. I just... I badly want to train a Cresselia, for me dreaming to be the best Psychic Type Trainer in the world." Ving looked at her shoes as she spoke, as if she was ashamed of her statement and her dream. "How can we trust you? An outsider, sneaking around the gardens and challenging the one and only Pokemon allowing me to stay in this town for her Wings?" Darkrai's voice turned into a bark. It startled Ving, and made the Minccino on her shoulder furious.

Without a word, the Minccino on her shoulders jumped down and stood in front of Darkrai. The size difference was almost making this sight ridiculous and pathetic. Yet, Levi seemed to stand his ground. Ving could only assume the words the Normal Type snarled at Darkrai. "...Fine, let's see if there is truth beyond your words. If she manages to beat me, I will not try to stop this human from catching Cresselia." Cresselia gave a slow nod, acknowledging Darkrai's idea. Now she had to do the one thing she was scared of. Fighting the Legendary Darkrai, protector of Alamos Town.

At first, Ving's fingers ran circles over Stecher's Pokeball. Only he would be able to withstand Darkrai. But for what price? Ving wouldn't be able to live with this guilt if she did win, and ends up giving Darkrai mortal wounds. She could also use Levi, for him being the one speaking up for her. But she knew a Minccino, even Levi, could not stand a single chance against him. But she had Joshua and Xavier. Joshua, being part Fairy Type could cause high damage and was immune to Dark Attacks. But he didn't know any Fairy Type attacks. Xavier on the other hand was a pure Psychic, but for that he was a physical attacker with high speed and knew Fighting Type attacks. She took a deep breath and finally decided for a Pokemon to use in this battle.

"I'm depending on you. Go, Xavier!" The ball flew through the air, and the Hypno was released. Adjusting his glasses, the Psychic Type seemed a bit startled as he was looking at his opponent. "Are you sure you want a pure Psychic Type against me, human?" "Yes, I trust Xavier with all my heart." While a slight blush and a soft smile appeared on Xavier's face, Darkrai seemed to have raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Interesting. Do go on. I'll grant you the first move." The Hypno took off his bag, putting it aside and taking out his pendulum. And there it was: Ving's scowl once challenged.

"Xavier, use Brick Break!" The Hypno grunted and lunged at Darkrai, his fist ready to connect with the Dark Type's head. He didn't move ad if Darkrai was wanting to get hit to get a view of the strength. As expected Darkrai flinched, but that was about it. It seemed he was about to use Dark Void, until he realized that Hypno was wearing a Lunar Wing. So this human was prepared. Darkrai used Dark Voide nevertheless, and Xavier fell asleep right in front of the Legendary. That wasn't good, now he was exposed to any attack Darkrai knew. Shadow Ball, Feint Attack. This Pokemon could know so many very effective moves.

"Damn it! Come on Xavier, wake up!", the trainer desperately whimpered. But there was no use. The Hypno was caught in a deep slumber and the enemy Darkrai was already forming a Shadow Ball to strike Xavier with. In this close range, it probably would be highly painful to him. Ving's mind went blank and as she snapped back to reality, she was already standing between the two Pokemon, her arms spread in a defensive manner.

Darkrai stopped his attack, startled at this unexpected move of the Trainer. "You do know this means you lose, right?" Ving needed a moment to realize what was going on, before glaring at the Dark Type and almost barking at him. "I don't care! This close range could have caused immense pain to Xavier. If having the chance to catch Cresselia would have costs this high, I don't want to catch her anymore." This is why she hated Dark Types so much. Not because of jealousy towards Karen, the Johto Elite Four that knew Will for so long, not because of the advantage over Psychic Types. But because she never met any that wouldn't enjoy harming a Psychic Type. Even the Dark Types she caught herself showed this sort of behavior.

Darkrai threw a glance at Cresselia, before closing his one visible eye. "Go on. Fight Cresselia." Ving blinked in confusion. What did he just say? "Are you freaking kidding me? At first you want to blow Xavier into oblivion, and now you are telling me I don't have to fight you any more?" "I never wanted to test your strength. I wanted to know if Minccino's words were true. If you really would sacrifice yourself just to protect your Pokemon."

Sacrifice yourself to protect your Pokemon. Images flashed in her mind. Memories. /I've been too late. I never should have forced them to do this.../

Quickly she shook the thought off, and looked at Darkrai again. "I'll trust you. Challenge Cresselia." Ving gulped, before she healed Xavier's status and hugged him. "You've done great, now take a rest, okay?" Smiling, the Hypno returned the hug and took his bag, before throwing a look at Darkrai. The girl tried to make out what was going on, it was like they were holding a conversation by looking at each other, before Xavier signalized that he was ready to be retrieved. Giving a nod to Darkrai, Ving now turned to Cresselia.

"Here we go... Chrysalis, I choose you!" Chrysalis, her Starmie. By far her most dependable and best trained Pokemon. Sure, she could have used Chrysalis in the fight against Darkrai, but she wanted to save its strength for Cresselia IF she won. Darkrai backed off again, observing the fight from afar. The fight, and the white haired Trainer that dedicated much to protect her Pokemon.

It was a hard fight. Both Chrysalis and Cresselia gave it their all, but Cresselia was just too strong. "My, you sure are a tough one, Cresselia...", the Trainer huffed. She should have brought Kraken with her, her Malamar. Or perhaps one of her Dark Types in general. The red gem on Starmie started blinking, signaling it ran out of energy and couldn't continue any more. The Trainer sighed and walked up to the Starfish Pokemon. "Don't worry about it, Chrysalis. You've been great. Take a rest."

If Chrysalis couldn't do it, none of the Pokemon in her current team would. She glanced towards the shadows between the trees, just for a second thinking about letting Stecher face Darkrai, catch him and face Cresselia with Darkrai instead. She quickly let that idea slide.

"I'll be honest, Cresselia. I'm currently unable to beat you. But I'd like to have a rematch. Would you consider granting me to fight you here again in about 3 days...?" Cresselia let that idea slide through her mind, and closed its eyes before nodding slowly. A bright smile decorated her face. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Cresselia returned the smile, and started glowing. Before she disappeared, the Legendary left a Lunar Wing for the human. Ving's eyes focused on the small object on the ground, her Minccino grunting and her heard to signalize he wants her to pick it up. "I know you want me to sleep a little, but you know I don't want to use a Lunar Wing unless I won against her. As a prize."

"And thanks to me, you are unable to sleep", Darkrai interrupted once again. Ving turned around, a little startled. "Yes, that's pretty much true." "Do you hate me for that...?" Did she hate him for that? A part of her screamed yes in her mind. Another part didn't blame him for his natural ability, and the fact that she feared her nightmares. Xavier did offer often enough to eat her nightmares, no matter that it would make him feel sick to his stomach. But she couldn't let him do that, even if this means risking his own health. After a debate inside her mind, she looked him in the eye and answered his question.

"No, not really. It's not your fault you have this ability, you never decided to be born as a Darkrai. It's true I dislike Dark Types in general, and that your ability gives me a high discomfort thanks to recent events in my life, but I still don't hate you for it." The Nightmare Pokemon replayed her words in his head, noticing how much he wanted to ask for details, how much his curiosity grew. Why she did dislike Dark Types, what kind of events happened, why her Pokemon put so much trust into her. But he decided to not bother the human anymore. As she said, he puts discomfort to her. "I can only assume what happened to you, there I can only say... Take the wing, just for the sake of your Pokemon. If you stay awake for too long, the damage to your health might end up killing you. I don't want to be the cause of your death."

Levi looked around them as they spoke, deciding to remain silent to this point. "I'm sorry to say that, but... One of my biggest flaws is my pride. I just can't a Lunar Wing without earning it." Stubborn as always. Darkrai now came to notice that part of her personality as well. He started wondering how many shades of her personality still are left unknown to him. He looked at Minccino, easily noticing how angry and worried this made the small normal Type. "Good. I saw you touched this Great Ball when I challenged you. You didn't use this Pokemon yet, so it must be full of health. Challenge me again and earn your right to sleep."

The Trainer couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just offer that? Would she be able to trick her own pride, if she could defeat him in the first place? "Minccino..." She glanced at Levi, who gave her a reassuring nod, and a rare smile. "Darkrai... fine, I accept. If I defeat you, I will take the Lunar Wing with me. And if you win?" "If I win, I will use Dark Void against you to see what bothers you so much."

"..." That thought. Everything inside her screamed no, don't do it. Run away. But if Stecher could beat him, she'd be able to sleep, she'd be able to recover and overthink her tactics when facing Cresselia again. She could catch him and let him fight. Again, she shook the thought of it. She did get to know him better, realize this Pokemon wasn't half as bad as she thought, and would be a strong fighter. But on the other hand... he loves Alamos Town, this garden, this human female. She couldn't tear him away from here.

"... Deal. Go Stecher!" She threw the Great Ball through the air, and the Beedrill showed itself, eyes glistening with aggression. "A Beedrill. I have been wondering why a Trainer focusing on Psychic Types has a Minccino on her shoulder, but I never expected a Poison Type to be in your team." Ving chuckled slightly. "When I've started my adventure, I didn't get far just catching Psychics. I caught all kinda of Pokemon, until I was able to create a team with psychics only." "Understandable."

The Beedrill listened to them, trying to understand what was going on. Though he really didn't care. All he wanted to do was to fight. "But, one more thing. I didn't use Stecher against you for a reason... He's very cruel, I will have to stop this battle if he starts a rampage again." "I am glad you informed me about that, but I doubt a Beedrill will be powerful enough to beat me." "That's true. A Beedrill won't be able to beat you, but..." Her hand wandered to a marble-like device on her headphones. Her hand wandered to her marble-like device on her headphones. "A Mega Beedrill can."

Darkrai seemed to not understand what she meant with that. Things like Mega Evolution are unknown in this Region. And especially him, never having left Alamos Town, couldn't know about a thing like this. All he could do was watching how the human acitvated the device, how it started glowing, how Beedrill started glowing as well and seemed to transform. Blurting out a loud screech, the Beedrill now showed it's Mega Form. Looking even more dangerous now, and Darkrai could sense the Power coming from this form.

"Stecher, use x-Scissor!", Ving commanded, and the Beedrill happily fulfilled the order, using his now even higher speed to rush towards Darkrai and slash him with its multiple needles. But his natural aggression already showed. Without waiting for a command, Beedrill readied its big sting to pierce through Darkrai.

"Stecher, stop and freaking wait for my commands!"

/ DON'T DO ANYTHING! Wait for my commands! Just dodge until I am there! /

Pictures ran through her mind again, numbing her for a second. Darkrai noticed, yet the Bug/Poison type didn't. He took this chance, while Darkrai was distracted, to strike again.

/ A Pained scream. It sounds so close. So close. SHIT. /

Ving snapped back to reality, feeling Levi slapping her with his tail, trying to make her realize what was going on again. Observing how Stecher, in an outburst of pure violence, stabbed Darkrai over and over, but never deeply enough to make him faint just yet, made the girl widen her eyes in shock.

"STECHER, RETURN!" The Beedrill showed his disagreement, while the red light pulled it back inside. The human rushed over to the Darkrai, observing the wounds. "I'm sorry, I'm so terribly sorry I got distracted and spaced out - it's all my fault!" "It's alright... I've been through worse..."

No, it was not alright. It's her fault that he was suffering now. She didn't want to be responsible for another Pokemon dying. "Listen, I will catch you, alright? Just to take you to the Pokemon Center. After you've been treated, I will release you again. It's the least I can do now." Hearing her first sentence, he felt himself tense up. He didn't want to be caught. But if she was willing to release him again, it won't be so bad. Also, she was right. There was no way she could carry him there, or that he could visit the Center on his own.

"I'll take you by your word."

With these spoken words, Ving pulled out a Ball and caught Darkrai.

After Darkrai was caught, Ving rushed to the next PC to put him inside her team. At the counter of the Pokemon Center, Ving shoved her balls towards the nurse. "Hello sorry... I'm a little mess right now... Darkrai badly needs to be healed." The nurse stared at her, surprised. "You caught Darkrai? Like... the one living in our gardens?" "Yes, please, can we discuss this after he's been treated? I will release him again afterwards." The nurse nodded, taking the balls and carrying them away. The healing machine was able to take care of her team, just Darkrai's wounds needed more time, of course.

"Here are your Pokemon, but Darkrai will be needing a bit more time. Why don't you come and pay him a little visit tomorrow morning?" "Alright... is he suffering..?" "No, he got painkillers and is currently sleeping."

Sleep... how amazing it would be to be asleep. Just now she realized that she left the Lunar Wing in the gardens. Levi gave her a look and she sighed. "Alright... I'll sleep a little. I know I need it." Back in the hotel room, Ving undressed herself, and lay down on her bed, her eyes wandering to the pokeballs on the table in front of her.

"Good night, Levi..." She closed her eyes and within minutes, the white-haired trainer fell asleep.

/

"Chrysalis, stay at my side. Glacialis, Inferis, you two back up Yukari and go inside. Stay in contact with us over telepathy all the time and tell me everything going on", the girl commanded her team. Chrysalis, her Starmie, Yukari, her Abra, Glacialis, her Lunatone, Inferis, her Solrock, Xavier and Joshua standing around her, all nodding. "And don't forget, the enemy is dangerous. Always stay on guard and teleport out of the way if you are attacked."

It sounded like they have been in a war, and it pretty much was a war. And the enemy was a legendary Pokemon, out for rampage. A shiny Rayquaza named Ziz. Ving never knew the story behind this. All she knew was that the trainer being able to stop Ziz would have a high reputation. One step closer to her dream.

The Team parted, the Lunastone, Solrock and Abra soaring into a broken window, entering the tower, while Ving and the rest of the team took the long way from below. She could hear Rayquaza growl, it's voice echoing through the tower like thunder and lightning. "We can see Rayquaza. It's right before us, but it didn't notice us yet", Glacialis telepathically informed Ving. "Good, just make sure that it doesn't spot you and inform us about everything he does!" "Alright." Ving gave a nod to Chrysalis, Xavier and Joshua, and they sped up in movement. Another loud roar, it sounded angrier than before.

"Ving, he spotted us! He blocked out way out, we need to fight!"

"DON'T DO ANYTHING! Wait for my commands! Just dodge until I am there!"

The connection between her and Lunatone was cut, probably because it was busy dodging Rayquaza's wrath.

"Chrysalis, you are faster than us, catch up to them and use your ice beam wisely! You may decide freely how to act!" The Starmie moved and left the Trainer and the other two behind, as they kept running up the stairs. The adrenaline granting them more stamina. The growl was now perfectly audible, they've been close. They could hear Ice Beam being shot, the others furiously trying to dodge Ziz. They entered the room, the shiny body of Rayquaza glistening in the lights.

It happened so fast, but these few seconds felt like hours for Ving.

How she helplessly had to watch her Lunatone being caught in Ziz's jaws, the sound of the rock body crumbling, the pained scream and muddy blood dripping out of the corner of Ziz's mouth. The silence, even though all her Pokemon were screaming in anger and grief, the ice beams being shot, Solrock now attacking Ziz with different rock moves. Xavier approaching her, shaking her stunned body, paralyzed from shock. Her Abra, who was standing right underneath Rayquaza's head, having watched this scene up close and having heard every single sound perfectly, was just as stunned and was grabbed by Joshua, to get dragged away.

Ving couldn't really catch up with the next events. Lights flashed, Ziz roared, she was carried down the stairs by Xavier. Joshua used his free hand to grab her pokeballs and retrieve Solrock, Abra and Starmie. The Guardevoir touching Ving's and Xavier's arms to teleport them away. In all this time, the human didn't move, didn't flinch or even blink. The only movement have tears running down her face. As if all of this was just a bad dream.

A Nightmare.

...

Nightmare?

/

"Minccino!" The voice sounded so far away. "MIN! MINCCINO!" Was that Levi..? Why does he sound so awfully distanced? "Tch; Miiiiiiiinccino!" Run away, or you will be lead to death, too...

-Ouch!

Ving opened her eyes, her cheek throbbing from pain.

"Did you use wake-up slap against me?" "Minccino..." Levi pointed to her face, and afterwards to her trembling legs. "Oh... yeah... I just... had a bad dream. Don't worry, I'm fine." He still seemed worried. Why shouldn't he? The day Ving decided to go on another adventure to finally reach her dream again after isolating herself for a year, was the same say her nightmare actually stopped. "The day she regained her bite", people said. And now, she lay there, a total mess, lying to her Pokemon about her emotional and psychological state. "Ah, we should pay Darkrai a visit... let me dressed real quick."

On the way to the Pokemon Center, Ving bought another Energy Drink; just to run into the salesman she met when she arrived here. "Ah, good morning, stranger! Did you have any luck with meeting Cresselia yet?" She nodded, taking a sip from her drink. "I stood face to face with her, and challenged her. But I lost, yet she granted me a rematch in 3 days." "Oh, at least you'll get to try again. Just make sure to send us the Wings frequently. Too bad you couldn't catch anything yet." "I kinda caught Darkrai... But I will release him after he was treated."

The nurse immediately recognized the white haired Trainer. "Ah, it's good to see you! Darkrai is already awake, but there are already people in his room. It's up to you if you want to join them or wait for them to leave." "Nah, they can have their time, I'll wait." Ving was curious, who might be in there? Officer Jenny, asking how he got injured that badly? Some Gardeners who noticed his absence? Even before she could continue her thought, her question was answered. A beautiful blonde woman with a Chimchar on her shoulder and a lavender-haired guy with glasses. "Ving, you may enter Darkrai's room."

The blonde turned on her heels, looking at the other girl. "Oh, you are Ving? Darkrai told us about you. And the... incident." Such a sweet voice. That must be the girl Darkrai was in love with. But why did that thought sting in her heart?

"Yeah... I'm still feeling awful for what has happened." "You mustn't. Accidents happen. Neither he nor us are mad at you." And her personality was even sweeter. Somehow she hated that woman, but why? "Thank you... hey.. I never caught your name!" "I'm Alice, and this is Tonio. My fiancé."

Her fiancé. That made her feel relieved, yet she couldn't tell why. "It's a pleasure to meet you two. If you'll excuse me, I'll go pay him a visit now." They nodded and parted ways with Ving.

"Hello Darkrai... how are you doing?" Darkrai glanced at Ving, it seemed he was bothered. It didn't take Ving long to understand. "I did hear rumors of your liking a human female... it's Alice, isn't it?" He closed his eyes and nodded. Ving sighed and sat down next to him. "And now your heart is broken, huh...? Sucks to hear. I'm honestly feeling sorry for you." "...It never would have worked anyway. I am a Pokemon, she is a human." Levi grunted, sounding like he was holding back a laugh. That made Darkrai open his eyes again and glare at him.

"Oh, don't get Levi wrong there. He is laughing because he knows very well that... humans and Pokemon can have a relationship. People nowadays are much more open-minded. I've met all kinds of people having Pokemon as their partners", Ving explained. Once again, Darkrai rose a non-existent eyebrow. "I never did. And most likely never will. What am I even doing here..." Hesitantly, Ving reached out and touched Darkrai's arm. "You did meet someone like that. Me. I always say when you love someone, gender and race are irrelevant. As long as the love is true." He closes his eyes again. It seemed he was relieved hearing this. "Still... I am staying here to protect a garden because of a woman that will never return my feelings. Yet I can hardly let go of this place." Ving just opened her mouth to say something, but the door opening and the nurse walking in, interrupted her before she could even start. "I'm sorry, but you will have to go now, Darkrai will now get his medicine." "I see.. Alright, I'll make sure to visit you again soon!" "Wait, what was it you wanted to say earlier?" Finally, Darkrai gave in to his curiosity. "It... It wasn't important, don't worry about it. Get well soon, okay?" He nodded as he watched her leave. Ving could sense Levi judging her.

"Minccino..." "Nah, come on. I can't ask him to join me. I mean... I am a Psychic Type Trainer. And he's a legendary Dark Type." Levi rose an eyebrow, still judging. "Okay, I did catch a few legendaries that aren't psychic. But... a dark type, out of all types?" She never realized how racist she must be sounding. Now she felt bad. "... I know, I know... I should not judge a book by its cover... I'm just not in a good mood in general." Instead of slapping her like he usually does, Levi this time gently stroked her cheek. She carefully scratched his fur, knowing he loves that. "Let's change out a few Pokemon in my team, and then head out to grab a bite somewhere, okay?" That sounded like music in the Minccino's ears. He loved eating outside. Actually, Ving only switched out Stecher for her Sableye Hunter. He also wore a Mega Stone, so he should be useful in the rematch. It was obvious how she was again trying to avoid getting home to sleep. Eating in a restaurant with her Pokemon, fights against random Trainers, and more Energy drinks than one can even handle. Xavier and Minccino already made out a plan to force her to go to bed.

"Come on, I'm tired, let's go to bed...", Xavier telepathically groaned to Ving. She tensed up a bit, remembering her nightmare. She wouldn't want to relive that moment again and again. "I know, but you can also sleep inside your Pokeball, right? I'm just not tired yet!" "Are you kidding me, I can see the bags under your eyes."

/Note to myself, buy makeup/, the girl mentally slapped herself. "Fine, fine... Let's get back." Once again, the human entered the hotel room, looking at the bed and feeling rather uncomfortable just thinking about climbing inside. "Ving, I think I have a splinter, can you take a look at it?", Xavier mentally asked her, forcing her to turn around and -

directly stare at the pendulum.

"I'm sorry, but you left me no choice!" "Oh hell no!" She immediately retrieved him into the ball, not noticing Levi taking the chance to let Joshua out of his ball. A soft melodic voice started singing and she felt her eyes dropping. Sneaky Bastards. That was her last thought before she fell asleep and almost face planted the floor. Joshua caught her and put her into bed, before releasing Xavier again. He knew Ving disagreed to it, but he did it anyway; he devoured her nightmares.

For the first time in forever, the female had a good sleep. Groggily, she opened her eyes and blinked through her room, seeing Xavier with bags under his eyes and a pale face, sitting next to her. "Oh my God, Xavier!" Within seconds, she was fully awake again and rushed to his side. "Idiot, I told you not to eat my nightmares! Come, I'll take you to the Pokemon Center." Xavier didn't answer, he just smiled as if he was saying "It was worth it." A red beam and he was back inside the Pokeball. Ving grabbed Levi and sat the still sleeping Pokemon on top of her head, before dashing out of the hotel and towards the Pokemon Center, one hand holding Levi so he won't drop. The wind did wake him up, though. "Mi-Minccino?" "Don't you "Mi-Minccino" me, you know very well why I am in a rush. Xavier is sick!" He remained silent, beaten.

"My, you are in a hurry today, huh?", the nurse noticed and rose and eyebrow. "Yes, my Hypno ate my nightmares and now he's feeling sick. She sighed with a smile and took the ball. "No Problem, he will be up and about again in no time!", the Nurse spoke, as she placed the balls inside a machine. "You can pay Darkrai a visit in the meantime, I think he is already excited to see you again." "Excited... to see me?", she repeated the words, and felt a smile coming up to her face. Levi rolled his eyes, but remained silent this far. "Alright, I'll go into his room now, thank you -!" She nodded towards the white haired girl and watched her walk inside the room.

"Morning Darkrai! How're you doing?" Darkrai looked at the girl, noticing how cheerful she suddenly was, and that the bags under her eyes were gone. " You seem to be in a good mood today, Ving. Had a good sleep, I suppose?" His eye automatically scanned her for any Lunar Wing, yet he frowned after being unable to find one. "Yeah, blame Xavier for that. He and Levi conspired against me, put me to sleep and he ate my nightmares. Now he's in treatment." "Why do you take that as a conspiracy? It's been a kind and honest act." "I forbid him to do that. I rather suffer from nightmares than let my Pokemon feel sick to the stomach." Suffer. From nightmares. It seemed these words have hurt Darkrai. His gaze wandered down to the ground, half-lidded. Ving noticed his mood changed and immediately regretted her choice of words. "Hey, don't give me that look, okay? I've had bad nightmares for a while now. It's true they stipped about a few months ago, but when it started, I had the same trouble with Xavier." It seemed Darkrai was now feeling a little bit better, which relieved the human. Perhaps...Perhaps she could tell him what has changed in her life so much. "...You know... Before I went to the Sinnoh Region, I've been to Kanto, Johto and Hoenn... I did manage to beat the Hoenn League, which gave my self-confidence and incredible boost...", she started, looking out of the window. "Especially because the team I have used was entirely psychic. I gained some sort of reputation among Psychic Type Trainers. Then I have heard about a shiny Rayquaza named Ziz, I assume he used to be a trained Pokemon that somehow broke free."

Darkrai stared at Ving, unsure how to feel about her opening up to him all of a sudden. He remained silent to not interrupt her. "I thought if I - the Hoenn Champion - manage to beat the rampaging, violent and homicidal Pokemon with my Psychic Team, my reputation would grow even higher. But I've been blinded by my self-confidence." She tried her hardest not to drift away in thoughts, to tell him the full story. "I've sent my Abra Yukari, My Lunatone Glacialis, and my Solrock Inferis into the tower it was residing in, while me, Xavier, nad Guadrvoir Joshua and Chrysalis started from the bottom. I knew Rayquaza spotted them, blocked their way and tried to kill them. Glacialis asked me if he may attack, I forbid it and told Lunatone and the others to dodge until I am there. I did send Chrysalis after them to protect them with an Ice Beam." Darkrai started to get an idea about what has happened. But he still remained silent.

"The moment me, Xavier and Joshua finally reached the floor they fought on, was the moment I could only watch Ziz killed Glacialis. I've been too late. I should have been faster, and should have allowed them to attack. Yukari and Glacialis knew ice type attacks, they could have at least bought some time." She stopped talking, the events replaying in her head, only to be drawn out of them feeling a big, cold hand on her arm.

"It wasn't your fault. You gave the correct orders. This sounded like a war, not a battle. And sometimes, people and Pokemon die in a war. No matter how great their commander was." She heard that often enough from her Pokemon. Also her friends told her that every time they noticed her getting depressed. But somehow, this time it actually cheered her up. "Thank you...you know, before this day, I used to love having nightmares. I can even prove it!", she started to change the subject, wanting to make sure Darkrai won't feel bad about his ability again.

"How can people love having nightmares?" "The excitement, the feeling of being terrified without anything actually threatening you. I often would wake up, feeling scared, and write down what I have dreamed of, so I won't forget it and can replay it in my mind whenever I wanted to."

"That's... something new alright." She smiled brightly. "Yeah, I loved it, and I can ask Joshua to teleport the book into the center, in case you want to read it. Who knows, maybe it inspires you for a few nightmares!" The next thing surprised her. Darkrai chuckled. She had no idea he would ever do that. "I am afraid, I can't control the nightmares entirely, I am able to give subliminal messages within them, but the nightmare itself is always leaned on the fears of the sleeping subject." "I see... so if I would learn to accept Glacialis' death and the day itself... Your ability wouldn't put any discomfort to me anymore. It would actually excite me." An awkward silence emitted between the two. "Hey...how long do you have to stay in the center?" "I think for two days longer. My wounds haven't been that bad, as it seems. Too bad I won't be able to watch your rematch against Cresselia though."

Another awkward silence. She somehow refused to tell him that she would not only like him to watch. She actually wanted to use him against her. As a Partner. She felt drawn to this Pokemon, she was finally able to see that. But she promised to release him. Ving was so driven away in thoughts, she didn't even notice how her expression changed and that both Darkrai and Levi have been watching her face. "Minccino... Min, Min!" She snapped back, looking at Levi. "What's wrong?" "He said he's hungry", Darkrai translated. "Oh? I guess I'll leave for today, then. See you tomorrow -!" And then she left. Making the room feel emptier than before.

"You two have been talking a lot, hm? Your Pokemon is already feeling better again, you can take him with you." Ving gave her trademark smirk of her as she took the ball. "Thank you, and indeed, it's been fun talking to him. Yet his deep voice still sends shivers down my spine." The nurse laughed a little, and Levi once again rolled his little eyes. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, gotta get my Pokemon something for breakfast!" The nurse waved and watched the girl leave, sighing afterwards. "Let's eat our breakfast outside again, it's such a nice day today!", the trainer suggested, knowing that Levi would happily agree to it. "Cafe or Picnic?" Levi threw a look at her, as if asking "Are you fucking kidding me." "Okay, okay. Cafe." It wasn't like he disliked picnics, the problem was merely the fact that he's annoyed by random bugs flying around and crawling towards their food. Bug Types didn't annoy him, but little critters did.

As they spent their breakfast together, of course she out her other Pokemon as well to get some food, Ving kept on glaring at Xavier. Not wanting to make her look like a fool, talking to him while he's not responding, and answering unspoken words, he decided to take out his notebook and a pen.

"I know you are angry at me, but it was worth it.", he wrote, before turning around the paper to reveal what he wrote. "It was worth it? You felt like shit and I could see that. I don't want you to do things like this." Xavier turned the paper around again writing new words underneath.

" You need to be healthy and strong for the rematch. If you would be willing to use a Lunar Wing, we would not need to do things like this." She groaned after reading this. "I'm sorry, I know I'm stubborn as fuck, but.. I just can't, okay? Who knows, maybe the nightmares might even help me get over it, I have heard some therapists force you relive moments like this to get over a trauma." Xavuer hesitated with the answer. "If you are going to bed on your own and fall asleep, I won't eat your dreams again. But if you refuse to do so, we'll have to make you fall asleep again and I will disobey you again. Sounds fair?" Another groan, but he had her.

"Fine, fine, I'll go to sleep tonight. We still have one problem though. I have 6 Pokemon with me, but I can only use 5 of you, as long as I can't release Darkrai. So either I exchange a few of you guys for bug, ghost or dark types for the fight, or I have to change your movesets. I don't know if Cresselia knows any attack harmful for Hunter." The Sableye looked up - well, he raised his head, for being eyeless makes it hard to look in the first place - after hearing his name. "Sable...?" "He does have the Type and Moveset advantage, and also he is able to Mega Evolve. But he's blind. I assume you have to exchange us, just in case." Ving sighed and gently petted Sableyes's head.

"Don't worry about it, we are your Pokemon, we won't feel rejected or mad because you switch us out. You are a Trainer after all. You have to switch your Pokemon out to get an advantage", Joshua telepathically joined into the conversation. Finally the woman gave up. "Alright, alright... it would be unfair to not frequently use my non psychics. I'll switch you out after breakfast." Her Pokemon smiled at her.

After the hearty breakfast, Ving once again went to the Pokmeon Center to switch out her Psychic Types. Now she had Levi, Hunter, Vaati the Mismagius, Ryuko the Sneasel and Adam, her Shiftry. With this team, the next night's rematch would be manageable. This far she only saw Cresselia using Slash against Chrysalis. And that attack alone was enough to beat it. Before Ving left the center, she caught herself stopping and glancing towards the floor where Darkrai was located at. "Ccino...", she heard Levi sigh. She knew he was saying somethingt close to "Jeez..." "What? Maybe he's feeling lonely. Maybe I should bring him something to read." "Ccino, Min..." That sounded like he agreed to that idea. "...Oi, Levi... Have you ever seen a Darkrai eat? I mean... He can talk and all, and take his medicine.. But where the hell is his mouth?" The Minccino shook its head. Actually it made him curious as well. "Let's bring him something delicious to eat, too. And check it out." Levi agreed to that with a nod. "Everyone loves cake, don't they? I should bring him some."

Now having an idea what to get, the Trainer left the center and walked into the next bakery. "Hello - I'd like to see your cakes!", she cheerfully told the woman behind the counter, and checked out the cakes presented. "...The chocolate cake, don't you agree?", Ving asked Minccino. He just nodded silently. Everyone likes chocolate. Even him, normally disliking sweets in general, wouldn't be able to resist this. The Trainer noticed this and chuckled. "I doubt Darkrai can eat it all by himself, I'm sure he'll share a piece with you." An embarrassed blush crept on Levi's face and he looked away.

Carefully transporting the cake, she returned to the Center once again. "Aaaaaayyyyyy, it's me again! I wanted to know if it's okay to bring him some cake." "Sure, but Alice and Tonio are currently in there. Again, it's up to you to either wait or join the group." Alice. Great. Calm down Ving, she's engaged to someone else. Why did it bother her so much? "I guess the more the merrier! That's enough cake for everyone!" She perfectly hid her true intention behind her trademark smirk. "Alright!" Gently, Ving knocked on the door, before opening it and peeking her head inside. Her golden orbs wandered between the two humans, over to Chimchar, and finally landed on Darkrai, whose mood seemed to have brightened. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, but... I've brought cake!" "No, we wanted to go anyway, but it's a very kind act to bring cake for Darkrai!" In the name of Arceus, why is her sweetness pissing her off so much? But stay cool, don't lose your composure, she thought and kept her smile. "Aawww, that's too bad. I know you two are close to him, I'd love to get to know you even better. Maybe you want to take a slice or two with you?" Tonio accepted smiling, putting the tin foiled slice in his bag, while Alice declined the offer. "I know you just mean the best, but I need to watch my weight, I have to fit into my dress, you know what I mean?"

/ OH YES PRINCESS, DON'T YOU DARE EAT SOMETHING IN A WHILE, YOU MIGHT GET CURVES LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING./

"Yes, I can absolutely understand that, dear! There'll be enough cake at the wedding anyway! More for us, huh?" She winked at Darkrai, which confused him. Levi on the other hand had only his eyes widened. Not because of the wink. Because he could perfectly sense how furious Ving was and how perfectly she could hide it. Alice gave her a smile sweeter than sugar, before she left with Tonio and left her alone with Darkrai. The moment the girl left, Ving started to calm down again. "You seemed rather irritated right now", Darkrai noticed. So, she didn't manage to perfectly hide it? "Hm, what makes you think that?" He silently pointed to the Minccino on her shoulder. "His face told me about that." Oh. Right. Levi knew her long enough to perfectly sense what was going on with her. Sometimes her Pokemon knew her even better than herself about her state. It seemed Levi knew something she hasn't realized yet. "Anyway... you didn't seem to well before I joined in. What was the problem?" "...I think you know." "Ah, right... Her."

She took a seat next to his bed, her eyes wandering over the bandages on his upper body. She fought with herself. She could offer him to join her, to not get released and go on a journey by her side. But on the other hand, he loved his garden, this town, he counted as their protector. But if she takes him with her, people wouldn't need that many Lunar Wings.

"Ving..? Ving...?" His deep voice shoot her out and she looked at him, blinking. "Sorry, I just thought about my rematch tomorrow night. I've switched my Pokemon team. Except for Levi, obviously." "And because I am occupying your sixth, you can't put another in, right?" She smiled at the Dark Type. "True, but that isn't a problem. I know you can't wait to get back your freedom. Just a little longer and you can protect your gardens again." Ving opened the box again and handed him a slice of cake. Now it was the moment of truth. How the hell does a Darkrai eat?

Darkrai took the slice, thanking her and carefully scanning it, as if it was some kind of foreign food. But on the other hand, he possibly has never eaten a cake in the first place. Being wild and all. Minccino and Ving both tensed up, impatiently waiting to see him reveal where his mouth was located. Maybe it's on the head, and he only need to 'pull it out more' to reveal a mouth. Maybe it was on his upper body, between the red thorn thing and his chest. An actually horrifying thought. He still examined it, before turning his head to Ving again. "By the way, you're a horrible liar. You didn't think about the rematch. Your expression seemed to have to do with something complicated." "Hah? O-oh...Well, to be honest... I thought about asking you something, but I actually know the answer already, so I'll let it slide." "Then... What did you want to ask me?" "Minccino Minccino!", Levi blurted out. Ving didn't understand a single word. All she could see was how Darkrai's eyes widened, and he started to laugh. "You want to know where my mouth is located?" Ah, so he couldn't hold back any more and asked. At least he could change the subject. "It's right here." Both Ving and Levi leaned in closer, to absolutely make sure they won't miss a thing. And just as Ving thought at first, his head poked out a little and revealed a mouth. "What a tiny mouth, that's so freaking adorable!", Ving blurted out, causing Darkrai to blink at her. "I-it's about the same size as for you humans." "Yeah, I know, but I have expected some big mouth, with sharp teeth and everything!" He was dumbfounded, and once again silence broke out between them. But not an awkward one like the last times. More like the processing type of silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suddenly the white haired Trainer burst into laughter, holding her stomach and almost throwing off Levi in this sudden, unexpected movement. "Why are you laughing, did I miss anything?" "I-I'M SORRY, I just had like... The weirdest pictures in my mind when it came to the mouth question, and yet it's so simple. I even started imagining it was somewhere on your stomach, it's just ridiculous. Don't get me wrong please. I'm not meaning anything as an insult here." "Don't worry, I know you wouldn't insult me." "Miiiiiiincino..." The Pokemon caught Darkrai's attention, Ving felt like she should stop this conversation right there, but she didn't. She wouldn't know what they are talking about anyway.

All she could do is watching Darkrai's expression change from time to time, though only with his one visible eye, and listen to Levi's monologue. After a while, the normal type stopped talking and Darkrai closed his eye. "I see... Thank you for this information. I will think about it." "Think about what, what did he say?" Both of them looked at the human. "I think it's better if you don't know yet, since I can't tell you my decision just yet. But do not worry, no matter what, it won't affect your life in a negative way." "...Hm, alright. Oh, also, I've got something else for you." She dug her hands into her bag, pulling out a rather old looking notebook. "I felt so bad when I mentioned this thing about my nightmares and wanted you to read this. This is the book I used to write down my nightmares into. I even drew inside it a few times. I thought it might make you feel better about your ability." Darkrai took the book and eyed it carefully. The very girly stickers on top would never tell what's written inside. It looked like a 12-year old's diary, yet there surely will be many disturbing things inside.

"I see. Thank you for this. I will make sure to return it to you as soon as possible." "Naaaah, take your time. I won't leave this town so soon. I still gotta catch Cresselia tomorrow night, and release you after you are healed. Plus, I never checked out the gardens at daytime. Maybe I can find some more wild Pokemon of my interest." Darkrai's eyelid twitched for a second, and without looking away from the book, he asked her. "Have you seen any Pokemon of interest lately..?" She remained silent for a second, before carefully choosing how to answer. "Indeed I did."

He couldn't help but smile at this answer, the smile never showing for his mouth was hidden once again. "I'll take a few pieces of cake with me to share with the nurse, and I know Levi won't admit it, but he's dying to have some as well." Again, he blushed in embarrassment. "That's fine with me, I doubt I'd be able to eat all of this by myself anyway." "Alright, I'll let you read in peace now... But one more thing..." And again, her hand dug into the bag, and she pulled out a cell phone. It was an old one, but it seemed to still be working. "Here, I thought if you need anything like me busting my ass through that door to make Alice leave or anything, I should lend you this to contact me. Or if you simply need someone to talk after the visit." Utter confusion spread through his eye as he glanced at the device. He knew Pokedexes or Navs... but this thing? "Levi, be a gem and explain this thing to him, while I bring a slice of the cake to the nurse. I'll be right back -" Levi nodded and jumped to the bed, climbing up on Darkrai and explaining how the hell one handles a cell.

"Here you go, we thought you might want to have a piece as well." The nurse smiled brightly, and took the slice. "Aren't you the sweetest thing-!" That surprised Ving and she rubbed her neck. "Nah bullshit, I'm kind and that stuff, but I'm sure as hell not sweet." The nurse chuckled. "Well, I think you are more than you think. Sooooome other 'person' might have noticed that, too." Ving rose an eyebrow, and shrugged it off. "If you think so, I guess I'll trust you. Anyway, I'll grab my stuff now and make sure my Pokemon get something to eat. I'll see you tomorrow!" Back inside the room, Ving looked at the other two. "I think the nurse just flirted with me. I'm not sure though. Anyway, you understand how to use the phone, right?" Darkrai nodded. "Yes, thank you for everything. You sure did a lot for me, even though you dislike Dark Type." The Trainer rubbed her neck. "I guess it's the same with my notebook there. Never judge a book by the cover. It's never to late to learn more. Anyway, I will see you tomorrow." "Yes, Good night to you, Ving." And once again, they parted ways.

"Okay Levi, I know you badly want a slice of this cake, buuuuut there won't be any before we ate something healthy first." Minccino groaned, but he knew she was right. "Good boy... fuck it, let's go back to the hotel room and order some pizza!" "Minccino!" "Fine, you can order something less fatty, but I'm totally going to dig a pizza!" Back inside the hotel room, she let out all her Pokemon to let them decide what to order. "Alright, now while we're waiting for the delivery guy, I should tell you guys what's going on. Tomorrow night, I will be facing Cresselia. Chrysalis was unable to beat her. So, I've switched to you guys." The team looked at her, nodding in acknowledgement. "Speaking of switching... I really want your honest opinion... Do you feel left out of anything for me using you so rarely in battles?" They remained silent and tilted their heads, before Hunter, the Sableye, shook his head. Soon after, the others did the same. "Really? You can be totally honest with m. I only want the best for you, no matter if you aren't Psychics." Ryuko, her Sneasel, groaned and tackled her down, snuggling and paying attention to not hurt her with the claws. Soon after, the others joined in. "Whoa. Woah, Woah, Guys! You're suffocating me!", the Trainer laughed, before she heard a sound. Her cellhpone. Maybe it was Darkrai. "Oi, gimme a sec and let me check this!"

'I've just started reading the book. Mind if I mention that getting excited after being torn apart by zombies is a little... Weird and easy to be misinterpreted?' 'What can I say, it just excited me, so I wrote it down.' 'You are weird... But I like you anyway.'

Her heart skipped a beat reading this. And now she fully realized why she disliked Alice that much. Why she wanted him to join her. "Well, shit..." Her Pokemon looked at her, confused. " I think I like him. Like like." The switched-out Pokemon had no idea what was going on, for them not having met Darkrai yet, but Levi just groaned an answer with rolling eyes, as if he said: "And you realized it just NOW?"

Darkrai in the meantime regretted his last statement. She didn't answer. Maybe he should correct that answer and tell 'as a friend'. But would that be a lie? He had no clue. At the moment he wished he has someone else to talk to, someone to get advice from. There would only be the nurse. Or Alice, if she decided to visit him again today. But she always just visits him once a day. Darkrai sighed and pushed the little button on his bed, informing the nurse to come inside his room. He knew this was just for emergencies, but... Who says this wasn't an emergency? Who makes the rules of what is considered an emergency and what not? While his mind got lost in a panic, the nurse rushed inside his room and took a look. "Darkrai? What's the matter?" This time it was him shaking off a thought. "...Apparently, I need advice. I am sorry to have called you here without having a 'real problem'..." The nurse rose an eyebrow and walked over to his side. "Don't worry, just tell me what you need help with." Instead of answering, he showed her the cellphone. "Oh..." "I guess that means you see my problem." "Yes, she doesn't answer." Darkrai sighed. "What shall I do now?" The woman thought about it. "It's best if you add something. Tell her that you hope you didn't make her uncomfortable with that statement, it - She's typing!" The next seconds felt like hours. Both kept staring at the small text, telling them 'Ving is typing'.

Unkown to the other two in the Pokemon Center, Ving had about the same problem. How should she react? Now that she has realized her feelings towards the Legendary, she wasn't sure. "He said 'But I like you anyway', what shall I say to him? That I like him, too? How much I like him?" Too bad none of her current Pokemon could talk. But gladly, Levi learned how to write thanks to Xavier. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Say you like him, but add an insult." Ving rose an eyebrow. "Why should I insult him, after telling him I would never do that today? AND SINCE WHEN CAN YOU READ AND WRITE?" "Blame Xavier for that. And just trust me." Ving hesitated. But sighing, she gave in. "Okay...I'll trust you."

'Aww, I like you too, dumbass.'

"She called you a dumbass. I think she friendzoned you." "No, she didn't... Levi, her Minccino, told me she happens to insult someone to show her affection." "So she likes you, but the question is... Do you 'like' her in the same way?" Darkrai didn't know. He honestly thought about it, but he couldn't answer it. "Well, you can think about it until you see her tomorrow. Then you have to make a decision." Darkrai nodded. "Thank you for everything." She smiled. "Have a good rest."

"He didn't say anything about the insult. Either he didn't mind it, or he's angry and hurt now." "He's doing just fine, trust me." "Sorry Levi, I'm just... I'm worried." Finally the doorbell rang. "WHO CARES, PIZZA!" The food and the cake afterwards distracted the Trainer well enough, and with a good mood, she lay down on the bed, facing this nightmare once again.

Again, Ving woke up after Levi using Wake-Up Slap against her. Rubbing her face, she stood up with a groan. Almost throwing Ryuko and Hunter off the bed. Yet, she didn't seem as disturbed as before. Like she could handle the nightmare better this time. "Min...?" "Hah? Oh yeah, I slept better than expected... I guess because I knew I would be dreaming about it again." After waking up the others, and calling them back into their balls, the girl looked at her cellphone for any new messages. 'I hope you could sleep well despite the nightmare.' She smiled silently. 'Yea, I guess because I knew I would be dreaming of this. I'll grab a bite with my team and then I'll come visit you.' He didn't answer. Perhaps he didn't because they soon would see each other anyway.

Just as she said, Ving soon went to the Pokemon Center, and stoof in front of the dor. Her hand was already raised to knock, but something inside stopped her. She feared to get rejected.

"Minccino..." She still didn't move, just awkwardly stood there with her raised hand, formed to a fist. "Minccino!" "Ssssssssht! I ... I just can't, okay? I'm scared", she whispered to the Shouldermon. "Min..." "I like him, but I am afraid he will reject me because of Alice..." Speaking of the devil, there she was. She and Tonio just entered the center and walked straight up to her direction. That was the moment she knew she can't enter. "Ving! We didn't see you on your way here, are you just about to leave?" Shit, say something. Use your brain, she thought. "Y-yes. I just wanted to visit him, but I'm afraid I don't have the time. I'll have a rematch with Cresselia tonight, and totally forgot to train. Can you tell Darkrai I'm sorry and that I'll try to visit him later on?"

Alice frowned and Tonio nodded understanding. "That's too bad, but we'll inform Darkrai. Good luck with your battle!" She smiled and quickly rushed out, cursing herself in her mind. Levi's glare towards her wasn't helping either. "Please, this is hard enough the way it is." Levi knew, he had to do something. And he already had an idea.

For the first time, Ving went into the gardens in daylight. It looked much more breathtaking with the sunlight glistening through the leaves, and all kinds of Pokemon. Who knows, maybe there is a Pokemon worth catching. Ving tried to blend out she had a cellphone, which was good for Levi. While his Trainer concentrated on fighting the wild Pokemon here, the small creature grabbed the device to contact Darkrai. She already had a message from him that she never read. 'Ving, are you alright? Anyway, good luck with your training, I can't wait for your visit.'

/Tch, she doesn't have the balls to face you.../, the Minccino thought and started typing with its tiny hands. 'Levi here, I will delete out conversation later on. Just wanted to tell you she got cold feet in front of your door because she didn't want to get rejected.' 'I see... so you've been telling me the truth. Why, all of a sudden?' 'She realized after you've told her that you her anyway. She panicked and asked us for advice.' 'Understandable...' 'I also doubt she'll grow the balls to face you tonight anyway. But I have a plan. But it depends on if you are willing to give up your life here, and start a new one with her.'

He didn't answer for a while. Levi took that as him having to think about it. He uses this chance to check if Ving noticed anything yet. Gladly, she busy trying to catch a wild Buneary. The cellphone vibrated, and Levi looked back down.

"..." And he started typing.

Just as expected, Ving didn't visit Darkrai all day. The sun already started to set, and Ving still refused to take a look at her cellphone. Much to Levi's relief. Though he did delete the conversation between them already, and snuck the cell back to its place.

"Minccino..." "What's wrong?" He pointed to his stomach, signaling he's hungry. "Oh, Okay, let's grab a bite." On the way to the restaurant, they had to pass the center. Ving tried not to look, but she couldn't resist and turned her head towards the center.

/ Just walk inside and get it over with. /

Her pride again stopped her. Not in motion though, she turned her head away again and sat down in the restaurant, to get her team and herself some food.

Phase two.

The moment Ving left to go to the toilet, Levi also started talking to her team. Whatever he was planning, he made sure to calculate every single detail. The team disagreed to his request at first, but after Levi explained, Ryuko forced them to agree. As a girl, she could perfectly tell what was going on with Ving. When the trainer returned, the Pokemon ate as if nothing had happened, despite them all smirking. It was now or never. The sun left, the moon shined. Time to challenge Cresselia again.

Ving stood at the same spot she did when facing Cresselia for the first time. And it didn't take much time until Cresselia showed herself, glistening as always. "Cresselia, this time, I'm prepared! I challenge you!" Cresselia answered her challenge by changing into an offensive stance.

"Go, Adam!" Her Shiftry left the Pokeball and looked at Cresselia. He threw a quick glance at Levi, who gave him a nod. "Adam, use Feint Attack!" He obeyed. But unknown to Ving, he didn't put much effort into the attack except from the way it looked. It looked powerful, but was merely a leaf in the wind. Cresselia countered with Aurora Beam, normally Adam would have been able to withstand an Aurora Beam. But he sunk to his knees, not moving. Cresselia seemed rather surprised, and Ving fell for it.

"Cresselia, you are surely much stronger than expected..." She walked up to her Shiftry and gently held his head. "You've done great, take a rest.." One down, four to go.

"Go, Vaati!" Now, her Mismagius had his turn. "Vaati, use Ominous Wind!" He grunted, lifting up a little and attacked Cresselia. But just like Adam did, Vaati put much more energy into the show than into the strength. Cresselia barely moved and tilted her head, giving the Mismagius a confused look. Cresselia now attacked with Aurora Beam again. But unlike Adam, it didn't act as if it was a one hit. But it acted as if it had low health. "Good job, Vaati! Ominous Wind again!" Cresselia didn't even try dodging and seemed to understand what was going on. Another Aurora Beam and Vaati 'fainted' as well.

"Vaati!" She caught her Mismagius before he could hit the ground, squealing loudly. Great, now she only had Ryuko, Hunter and Levi left. And Cresselia didn't even break a sweat.

In the meantime, in the Pokemon Center, a light informed the nurse to visit Darkrai's room. "Problems again, Darkrai?" He looked out the window, seemingly absent. "You know... I really think I need some fresh air and movement..." The nurse smirked, seemingly knowing what was going on. "Well, I may or may not forget to close that window overnight. It's not a bother, it's not like any patient here would decide to miss his morning medicine at 9am, right?" He seemed to smile at her, and watched the nurse and her Chansey opening the window.

"Go, Ryuko!" The Sneasel left her ball, glaring at Cresselia, and readying her claws. "Feint Attack!" Ryuko moved quickly, and unlike the other Pokemon, she used more strength in her attack. Ving still had to buy this farce, so someone should finally cause some damage. Cresselia gasped, and was pushed back a little, almost crashing into a tree. She knew, this Sneasel won't take too much damage from an Aurora Beam, and none from her Future Sight. So she uses Slash, and attacked Ryuko. "Use Ice Punch!" The Sneasel gave Cresselia's head an ice punch uppercut, but only using half her strength. They exchanged slash after slash, ice punch after ice punch, until Ryuko as well fainted.

/This is ridiculous. Am I really that bad already?/ Ving's frustration grew as she now used Hunter. "...Okay, now I am getting serious." She activated the device on her headphones again and the Sableye turned into a Mega Sableye. "Give it you all, use Dark Pulse!" Hunter gulped and tried to hit Cresselia with his attack. Too bad he's blind, isn't it? Therefore, the attack was with full strength, just sadly directed into the wrong direction. Cresselia wasn't hit, and used Aurora Beam again. Ving thought, this time she'll win. The attacks barely caused damage to Hunter, and his attacks did hit a few times. Cresselia was out of breath, that was the signal for Hunter. Her next Aurora Beam, the last one she could use anyway, forced Hunter to his kneews and he fainted.

"..." She looked at Levi. "I guess it is just you and me, huh? Go, Levi." "Minccino!" He jumped down from her shoulder, readying himself. "Levi, I know you can do it! Iron Tail!" But Cresselia was faster, 'luckily' she used Future Sight. That gave Levi a little more time on his hands, and now the Iron Tail hit Cresselia. Levi just had to buy them more time. It was almost ridiculous how both Pokemon attacked and no one gave in.

Crack!

Was that a branch? The signal!

Cresselia's future sight rolled towards Levi, and it's K.O.'d the small normal Type, Ving barely managing to catch him. With shaky legs, she held him in her arms, not daring to look up. "...I thought I've been prepared. But I'm not. I lost again... I'm sorry I stole your precious time, Cresselia."

"The battle isn't over, young Trainer. Send out your sixth Pokemon."

Ving rose her head, her face showing sadness. Not only because she lost this battle, or her 'bite', because in the end, she never should have shown up in Alamos Town. What did it bring her? A broken heart and a broken pride.

"I have no sixth Pokemon." "And you call me a dumbass..?", a well-known, deep voice came from behind.

"W-wh-what are you doing here, you idiot! You should be in the center and recover!" "I'm feeling well enough to assist my trainer in a fight."

"Darkrai... I am not your Trainer. I'm not even a friend, I've been avoiding you all day." "Ving. Do not worry about this now. You need to let me fight. I am your sixth Pokemon after all, no matter what circumstances." She didn't know if she really could let him fight. Her pride wasn't the problem. She felt guilty - no. She felt like real shit. No matter he wouldn't return her feelings, they've still been friends. "Idiot... I don't deserve your mercy..." Cresselia observed their situation, remaining silent.

"I owe it to you. Let me do this. We can still talk about everything once this is over." Ving looked at her feet, giving up. "Alright..." "That's not the Ving I got to know." "Alright", this time a little louder. "That still doesn't sound like you." "Tch, fine you dipshit. I choose you, Darkrai!"

Now he seemed satisfied. Cresselia did not understand why she insulted him, and why Darkrai didn't mind these normally hurtful words. But it seemed they were ready now.

"Shadow Ball!" Darkrai didn't hesitate and gave his attacks full strength, also to test how far his body was healed again. Cresselia didn't stand a chance. Her body was weakened already. A second Shadow Ball and it was over. Cresselia was beaten and sunk to the ground. But Ving hesitated to catch her. "It's alright, Ving. You can catch her. You won fair and square."

Her hand reached into the bag, and she threw a ball at the Legendary, watching her body getting sucked into the capsule and the ball wiggling.

One..

Two...

Three...

Bing.

"I can't believe it... I actually caught Cresselia... But it still feels wrong."

Darkrai looked at the human. "I don't see anything wrong here." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "All of this. I don't get why you did that for me, even though I didn't even look at my cellphone all day. I already stood in front of your freaking room, but chickened and ran off. I really didn't deserve your help here." "I don't understand why you've been avoiding me, but I am not angry and disappointed." "You should. I'm horrible. And you could still be free and healthy, if I wouldn't have shown up here." "Free, you say... I'd be trapped in this garden, trapped because of my unreturned feelings, blinded."

"But you wouldn't be trapped inside a Pokeball, and forced to stay inside a Pokemon Center, having pain from my Beedrill's sting. I don't even know how you got here, the nurse will get angry if she sees your room is empty." "She opened the window for me and told me to be back by 9am." Ving grunted and ruffled her hair. "So, what? What are you going to do in that time?" Darkrai came closer, his eye carefully observing the human. Every single feature on her face, the white hair partially covering her forehead, and in the angle she was holding her head now, her eyes, too.

"I want to spend these hours with you."

Ving tried her hardest, trying to fight the blush wanting to creep on her face. She managed to do so by biting the inside of her cheeks, the pain distracting her. "Darkrai... you shouldn't..." "Please, I really want this. Just tell me what you want, per chance we can combine it."

/I WANT YOU, YOU FUCKTARD./

"What I want is not important."

"Stop lying to me." "Please." "Ving, stop and spit it out already-" "Please, leave me al-" "I won't stop bothering you until I kno-" "For fucks sake, you blind piece of shit, your presence is hurting me! Because guess what? I can perfectly tell how it feels to have unreturned feelings for someone!" Darkrai broke into silence. Now he finally had his confirmation. "I am afraid you are the blinded one here." Her frustration only grew, and she looked up to the legendary Pokemon. "What the hell are you talking about?" He gently took her hands, without hesitation.

"I choose you."

"You... choose me...?"

Darkrai nodded, waiting for a certain reaction, for a certain signal, movement, anything. But he didn't expect that. Ving started to laugh. She pulled away one hand to wipe away the tears forming from her laughter. "Oh my, this was the cheesiest line I've ever heard, I can't handle this, it's just too adorable." He blinked, obviously dumbfounded. Ving's laughter died down, and she put her hand back inside his big palm, before she leaned against him.

"So.. You really, really want to stay with me...?"

"More than anything... I want to be close to you, just like we are right now."

/Close to me.../

"Darkrai... Reveal your mouth, okay..?" He knew what she was about to do, and happily obliged. The Dark Type Pokemon bend down even more, so their lips could touch, without the red thorns getting in his way.

The moment their lips connected, both of them melted into this act of love.

Sadly, their natural need to breath forced them to part, the human panting slightly. A string of saliva still connecting them. "You said you have until 9am... Right...?", the girl breathlessly whispered. "Yes." "And you want to spend this time with me.." "Yes." "Also, you want to be as close to me as possible, right...?" Darkrai didn't know what she was trying to say, but again, he confirmed with a "Yes."

"...Then follow me. We're going into my hotel room", she purred with a husky frequency in her voice, and for once, it was Darkrai feeling a chill run down his spine.

"The hotel across the towers...?" Ving nodded and yelped, feeling him sweeping her of her feet, carrying the girl bridal style. She knew what she was planning to do. That bitch. That bitch can fly. Sorta, at least. "Darkrai.. No! Darkrai, no!" He just looked at her. "Darkrai, yes!", the Pokemon answered with a chuckle in his voice, and shot through the sky. Ving clung to him for dear life. Sure, she flew on the back of Pokemon a few times, but she could slip so easily from here. Damn, was that Bastard fast, it took just a few seconds to reach the hotel's entrance.

"T-thanks... I guess I need to get used to that..." The girl's fingers ran through her hair, straightening the bangs, before she opened the door. "...What is it... Don't you want to ent- ooh..." Alice and Tonio, right in sight. Darkrai stopped moving. Ving's heart sunk immediately. "-Darkrai...?" He turned his head to her again. "Ving. There is one thing I need to do before we can continue. Can we go over to them first...?"

He chose her. She needed to learn to trust him. He chose her, not Alice. "Sure, why not?" Darkrai smiled at her and took her hand, while approaching the other couple sitting outside the restaurant, enjoying a meal.

"Ving? Darkrai?" Alice was surely surprised seeing both of them, in the middle of the night and... holding hands? "Hello, Alice. Hello, Tonio." Tonio smiled brightly at them. "You two seem close! I had no idea they would let you out of the center tonight, I thought you had to wait until tomorrow!" "I tricked the nurse to get out tonight. I knew Ving would challenge and catch Cresselia, and I needed to help her." "Wait wait wait."

Ah, so little Miss Perfect finally showed her bitchy side. "You caught Cresselia? But Alamos Town needs the Lunar Wings! How else is everyone going to deal with Darkrai's ability - no offense." "Easy, I am joining her as well. No one needs the Lunar Wings if I am not even here." "That makes sense", Tonio noticed. "You can't just leave, who is going to protect the gardens, then?"

"Let's be realistic here. There is no way Palkia and Dialga are going to fight here again. Arceus and Giratina won't attack either. No matter which Pokemon shows up here, the Trainers will be able to beat it. Alamos Town doesn't need a Protector anymore." "Alice, she does have a point." Tonio. Ving liked him, he was too kind to marry a girl like her, but who cares. Not her problem. "That might be true, but it's his home.."

Darkrai shook his head. "Ving is my home now."

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Well, it was nice to see you two again. We'll be off to my room now." "Sure, have fun, you two." Ving smirked at Tonio's choice of words. "Oh, we will have fun." Darkrai had no idea why, but this made him gulp.

They parted their ways with the other couple, now entering the hotel.

"Did you see her face..?", Darkrai asked his Trainer. "Yes, I saw it!", she responded giggling. The human opened the door to their room and closed it behind the Dark Type. He stil didn't know what she was up to, yet he felt nervousness pumping through his veins.

"How much are your wounds hurting...?", Ving asked, not looking at her partner at the moment. Her face was turned to the door handle still in her hand. "I feel almost no pain, you don't need to worry about me." "So, I don't need to hold back..." The smirk in her voice was audible. "I assume that is correct, even though I don't know exactly what you are talking about." "Oh, you will see."

Now her voice turned into a dark purr, as the white haired girl pushed the Pokemon on her bed, sitting in front of him afterwards. "But before I do anything, I want you to know that you can stop me anytime." Darkrai looked her in the eyes, slowly nodding. He started to get an idea about what was going to happen now, and he felt a mixture of excitement and curiosity, and worry. He was worried he might disappoint her. Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice her hands wandering to his lower body, curiously and gently exploring the parts underneath his skirt-like form.

She knew Darkrai had legs, when he carried her into town and landed, she saw them extend and disappear. Per chance, other extremities are hidden in the same way. And that was what Ving was trying to spot with her skilled fingers. The girl could only assume the location, just like she didn't know his mouth's location. Her fingers got closer and finally found the spot she was looking for, causing Darkrai to realize her hand's movements and pay full attention again.

It wasn't her first time with a Pokemon, Ving had a lot of experience, yet it made her somewhat nervous. This was a Legendary shifting under her touches, starting to groan silently under the flexibility of her fingers. She wanted it to be perfect. To be unforgettable. The hidden groin started to pulsate slightly, to heat up a little and grow. Darkrai closed his eyes, embarrassed about her clear domination at this point, and his lack of knowledge about intercourse like that. Yet it also helped him relax. He trusted her.

His cock emerged from the bulge, it was pulsating, delicately formed and just as pitch-black as the rest of his body. Darkrai choked out a soft moan, feeling himself extent in front of the girl. Ving unconsciously licked her lips as she bend down to take in the sensitive tip, and her skinny fingers wrapped themselves around his full length. Her tongue played with his flesh during her soft sucking, and her hands gave him a passionate massage. It was like music to Ving's ears, hearing this strong, deep voice softly gasp and moan out her name, quivering under her very touch. It borught a smirk to her face and she decided to go a little harder on him.

Ving wanted him to almost explode, to yearn so much for his release that he turns into a wild beast. This powerful Pokemon has been so gentle towards her, she knew there was something slumbering inside him.

"V-Ving...", the Pokemon sighed softly, his large hands entangling in her white locks. It brought a smirk to her face. Everything was according to plan. His cock throbbed from desire, and precum started to glide down her throat. Just a little longer and he wouldn't be able to resist.

Ving let more of this throbbing and pulsation member slide inside her mouth, keeping it halfway in, while her fingers still pleased the uncovered rest. Darkrai felt how he lost himself in this sensation, his fingers now gripping her hair, trying to softly force the human to take it all in. But she refused.

It was like something inside his head snapped, and his eyes shot open again, moving quickly and pushing the girl to the side, himself resting between her legs. Just as Ving wished it to be, she saw the hunger in her partner's eyes. She decided to give him a final push into the right direction, time to be submissive and straight to the point.

"Darkrai... Please, I'm all yours. Fuck me senseless."

The hunger completely won over, and the dark type Pokemon almost tore away her clothes, not letting himself get distracted just yet. Ving didn't mind, not at all. She felt a murderous itch inside her that only he could soothe.

Without any warning, the Pokemon slid inside, mercilessly filling the smaller girl. She cried out in pleasure, her fingers clawing into the sheets. Darkrai started moving, his mind completely blank. He thrusted inside her, soothing the itch with every movement. His hands wandered up her body, one of them holding the girl's arms above her head, the other gripping and pulling her hair, forcing her head back and expose her neck.

He bend over and revealed his mouth, biting into her pale skin and leaving his marks. She gasped and mewled, her hips grinding against his moves. The girl wrapped her legs around his small waist, pushing him deeper and deeper inside her with every move.

"O-Oh, fuck yes! Don't stop, Darkrai!", she mewled once again, feeling herself tear up from pure pleasure, and a trail of saliva ran down her mouth. He felt so good, he fit in so perfectly, as if his cock was just made to be hammered inside her caverns.

Darkrai's hands released the girl's arms and wandered down to cup one of her breasts, his large fingers teasing her, his unusual body shape rubbing against her clit all the time, his deep voice moaning against her skin. It almost drove her crazy and she could feel a knot form inside her stomach and her walls tightening. The human was close.

"G-gaaah, Darkrai-! I love you!", Ving whimpered - and the knot snapped.

Crying out loudly, and clawing over Darkrai's back, the human experienced a heavy orgasm and climaxed, Darkrai soon following after and filling her up with his hot seed.

They both panted like dogs in heat as Darkrai collapsed on top of her. The girl ran a hand over his hair-like white parts and smiled, eyes half-lidded and filled with love.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too...But I think we both need to rest now."

He took the Lunar Wing on the table next to the bed and handed it to Ving, but she put it back on the table with a soft smile. "I love everything about you, including your ability. I don't need that as long as you are next to me." Darkrai chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep well, Ving."


End file.
